Alone and Dead Inside
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Boris and Voltaire show up to kill and Kai. The plan is a success and now Rei is left to cope with his loss. Rei now thinks back to the accident and wonders if he has the will power to go on or is his desire to see Kai stronger. Can Tala and Bryan help?


**Lirin:** Hey guys, I'm back with a new one shot. I wrote this several years ago and just recently found it again. So after making some changes it's going up.

**Kai: **Lirin Sama doesn't own Beyblade or the characters.

**Rei:** If anyone is worried about the writing style of this, Lirin kept that as is from the original draft and will continue with her more resent style for any upcoming stories.

**Lirin:** thanks guys. I hope everyone enjoys this.  
**

* * *

**

**Alone and Dead Inside**

It's been years since I lost Kai. He sacrificed himself to kill Boris and Voltaire. That day my spirit died too. I was an empty shell.

_Flashback_

"Rei wake up," Kai yelled to the sleeping Neko-jin across the room. "We have to get out of here now! Come on Kitten. Wake up." Golden eyes slowly opened.

"Kai what's going on? Why do we have to get out of here?" the Neko's sleepy voiced asked.

"Boris is attacking. And he has enough fire power to blow the house sky high," the half Russian replied.

"SHIT!" Rei jumped from the bed and ran to get pants and a shirt. Within minutes the two were running down the stairs to the exit. Unfortunately Voltaire was waiting in the living room.

"Glad to see you young Kai. And you too Rei," the old man said pleasantly. "Boris you can stop the attack. I have the boy." Voltaire made a reach for Rei knowing that Kai would protect his lover. Rei fell to the right of Voltaire and rolled a bit out of his reach.

"Run Kitten," Kai ordered as his grandfather grabbed the slate bangs. "Get out of here and don't worry about me. I'll see you soon." The half Russian smiled at the Neko-jin to reassure him that they would see each other again. Rei ran for his life out of the house.

_End Flashback_

Tears filled my eyes as I remember the last time I was truly with Kai. I feel I could have prevent it if I had noticed Boris enter the house. Apparently he was carrying a small bomb. That was the cause of the huge explosion. But if I had noticed and stopped him then my koi might be still be with me.

_Flashback_

'BOOOOOM!' A small explosive sounded broke the silent night. Rei turned around just in time to see the building his koi was still in fall to the ground in a pile of rubble. "KAIIIIIII!" he screamed running away from the collapsing house so he would not get caught in the debris. He watched as his lover was possibly crushed to death with the two people he hated most.

After the dust had settled and sirens could be heard in the distance, Rei ran to the pile of rock to hopefully find Kai still alive. "KAI WHERE ARE YOU?" the Neko-jin called moving rocks around to find the bottom. "KAI PLEASE ANSWER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME." Tears began falling as he thought the worst had happened. But he refused to give up. He at least wanted to find the body. After moving a rather large rock, Rei noticed a soft red glow. "Kai-koi," he called he rushed to move more rocks out of the way.

"Rei," a soft weak voice answered back.

"Yeah koi, it's me. Hold on I'll have you out of here in no time.

"Hey I kept my promise. We did see each other again." A little chuckle came from the duel hair boy.

"Kai don't give up. I know that you'll live. Dranzer protected you so you could live." Tears fell faster as Rei realized he fear still might come true.

Just as the Neko-jin finished unburying Kai the police and paramedics arrived. They scattered around the area to see if their were any survivors. One of the police spotted Rei holding a bloody body. "Hey kid are you alright?" she asked. Rei looked her way and tears glistened in the light of her flashlight. "I have survivors over here. And I need medical back up," she spoke to the radio on her shoulder.

Within minutes Kai was in an ambulance racing to the hospital with the sirens going. He was hooked up to an IV and had an oxygen mask covering his face. Rei was there holding the unconscious boy's hand.

_End_ _Flashbck_

Gods I can't live with this pain any more. I look around and all I see is Kai. My Phoenix. My love. I let the tears fall down my face. I had made up my mind. Tonight is when I end it all. The day of his anniversary shall also be the day of my death. We parted a long time ago and now I'm about to reunite us. I raise the blade to my wrist as I remember the last time I ever saw him alive.

_Flashback_

Rei was waiting in the waiting room of the ER for what seemed like forever. At first a doctor insisted at looking him over after arriving at the hospital while Kai was rushed to a trauma room. That was hours ago though. Now he was waiting. Just waiting. A nurse had asked if there was someone she could call to bring him home or wait with him. He asked if she could call Tala. The red head agreed to come and in no time he and the rest of the Demolition Boys had arrived.

"Rei are you alright?" Tala asked pulling the younger on into his arms. The tears that Rei was spilling started to soak Tala's shirt but the Wolf did not care."I'm fine Tala. But it's Kai I'm worried about. He's been in there forever," the Neko said between sobs.

"Hey Kitty, don't worry. Kai won't let this kill him. He won't leave you so easily," Bryan said trying to cheer his friend up a little. A very small smile formed on Rei's face as he pulled away from Tala and went to hug Bryan.

"Thank you guys for coming. I don't think I could handle this alone anymore," Rei admitted as he moved away from Bryan.

"Don't mention it Rei. We're always here for you and Kai," Ian put in.

"That's what friends are for Tiger," Spencer added to finish Ian's thought.

The five boys all took seats on the hard plastic chairs to wait for the doctor. Time seemed to pass slowly yet quickly at the same time. Rei had fallen asleep on Tala's lap by the time the doctor came out.

"Rei Kon?" the man spoke. Tala shook the raven hair boy awake. Golden eyes opened and he looked around and saw a man in a white lab coat. "Are you Rei?" he asked as the Neko sat up.

"Yes sir," he answered.

"Good. I have news about your friend. Please come with me." The doctor lead Rei to the room that Kai had been rushed into earlier.

"Sir is my koi alright?" the Tiger asked with fear clearly evident in his voice. No answer come from the man in the lab coat. "Please tell me. Is Kai alright?" Tears began to fall again.

"I'm afraid not. His injuries were to serious to treat. However he is wake right now and asking to see you. I don't know how much time he has left, so you might want to hurry." Once Rei heard that he ran into the room to see his koi. Crimson eyes sparkled a little as the boy ran in.

"Kai...," Rei said before bursting into tears and hugging the Phoenix. "Please don't leave me," he choked out.

"Kitten please don't cry. I know I don't have much time left and I want to see you happy. Please smile for me koi." Rei lifted his face and gave a small smile and managed to stop his tears. "You always look so beautiful when you smile," the duel hair boy said wiping away tears.

"Kai I won't be able to live without you. Please don't leave me alone," Rei begged holding Kai's hand.

"I'll never really leave you Kitten. As long as you remember me I'll always be with you. And...never forget... that...I love...you koi." Kai's eyes closed for the last time. The heart monitor started to have a long beep signaling that he person attached to it was no longer among the living.

"I'll never forget you koi. And I love you too," Rei said resting his head on the non-raising chest. "I'll never forget you." Rei brushed his lips against the ones he knew so well. This was the last kiss they shared.

Outside the doctor had informed the other four boys of their friend's condition. Tala was the first to let the tears fall. Soon the other boys followed. The doctor also order the nurse not to enter the room until Rei came out. It was a good ten minutes before the door opened and the raven haired boy walked out. Tala and everyone ran to the sobbing Neko-jin and did a group hug. It was during this the Neko collapsed into Tala's arms asleep and energy fully drained.

The Demolition Boys took the Neko to live with them. And together they would help each other deal with the pain of losing a friend and loved one.

_End Flashback_

Tala and Bryan come home just in time to witness my last act. Tala yells for me to drop the blade and think this over. I'm sorry Tala but I have thought about it. Over and over again. But I need my Phoenix. I have to do this. I see Bryan holding Tala back from running towards me. He whispers something in the Wolf's ear and Tal stops struggling. The Falcon understands why I must do this. Tears are staining everyone's faces as I press the blade into my skin. It hurts but I don't care. I just want to be in Kai's arms again. My crimson life force begins to leak from the cut. But it's not enough. I make more cuts until my strength dwindle down. I fall to my hands and knees panting. My vision is getting fuzzier and fuzzier. Now I'm completely on the ground. My strength now completely gone. My mind blacks out, but not before I feel Tala wrap me in his arms and whisper something. I missed it because I'm to dizzy to concentrate on anything. I died in his arms.

I see golden gates surrounded by white clouds. I smile as I see crimson eyes looking at me. Kai was standing in front of those beautiful gates smiling at me and holding his arms open. I run to him tears in my eyes as he holds me tight. "Hi Kitten," he whispers softly in my ear. "I've missed you." "I missed you too Kai. I love you so much." "I love you too Kitten. Now let's go home."

Kai and Rei walk through the gates together holding hands. Both are finally happy to be together again.

* * *

**Lirin:** Okay that was sad. Where are my tissues?

**Bryan:** You killed Rei and Kai...what was wrong at the time?"

**Lirin:** Don't remember. I think I just wanted to see some blood and this bloomed.

**Tala:** At least on the bright side of things Boris and Voltaire are also dead.

**Bryan:** You would point that out Wolf.

**Lirin:** And we're side tracked now. I'd like to thank everyone for reading. And ask that you take a minute or so to please review. Thank you.


End file.
